He got what others wanted
by Chang-chang83
Summary: Dawn is a teacher at the prestigious Pokémon Tech School. Kenny is a student with immense wealth. He desires to have her at all costs, but when he has his hands on something he wants he never lets it go. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, they have to be to work in this story. Can take requests, might make a series of this, and review and enjoy! Always complete! XD


_I love this couple  
Penguinshipping  
Dawn X Kenny  
Always shipped them, always have, always will.  
No flames please. I just want to be a normal fangirl and express her imagination. Lol. Just enjoy and review please. Sorry the beginning is a little slow, just bear with. Sorry again. _

* * *

Pokémon Tech school, was one of the prestigious schools around the Pokémon regions. Wealthy parents pour money into their children's education, at this very school, and they got what they paid for. The very best education of the best. The success rate of each student was guaranteed at the very lowest was 95%.

That's what Dawn had gleaned when she first accepted a teaching job from the prestigious school.  
She resentfully pushed her glasses up her nose and surveyed her class one more time. The class was chatting, paper arrows thrown around, people doodling around. She rolled her eyes, and rubbed her temples. She briefly wondered why she had taken this job? Ahh yes, the extraordinary amount of money it offered. She was able to send money home and she had lodging here. It was all in the package. But the rich, snobby brats were having a ride here at school. School was another thing that Mommy and Daddy paid for. Another thing they took for granted. She was so annoyed, a sudden idea casted in her mind. With a demonic smile she looked over her glasses at the class and dragged her nails down the chalkboard. Causing a horrible, screech of friction, causing everyone to clap their hands over their ears.  
With a satisfied smile  
"Sorry but can we please focus back to the lesson."  
The class groaned and settled back into their seats with their usual "bored" slump.

"Look I know it's a friday, and it's sunny, and you would rather be in the rec room doing whatever, but you are in a lesson and I'm the teacher. Now if you don't keep your mouths shut, there will be extra prep on the weekends for 1 hour for those people. Maybe more, depending how long you are talking for." She threatened, and turned to write on the board, she smiled at the sound of silence and the sound of pens scratching on paper.

Kenny had his usual grin on his face, he was on his favourite day, because it was almost the weekend and he was in his favourite lesson with his favourite teacher. His Pokémon theory teacher was his fantasy wet dream. Sure he had his looks, his status, and wealth. He could have any girl he wanted, literally. Any girl, there was no shortage of beautiful girls throwing themselves at him. But she, Miss Dawn Hikari was the one he desired. She was educated, of course she wouldn't be teaching here at Pokémon Tech if she wasn't. She was extremely cute, especially when caught off guard, and he could only imagine what kind of delicious, lustrous body was under that cute teacher uniform. He was getting hard, thinking about her right now. He studied her, it was the basic, sexy yet cute teacher outfit. A normal white, feminine blouse that hiked up at the hips, flaunting them and a shortish black skirt with plain heels. Glasses pushed up and her hair in a messy bun. It would be his daily and one of his many favourite wank dreams, that he would roughly fuck his teacher from behind. In this very classroom, in fact. All over the chairs, on every desk, on his desk multiple times, on her desk, against the chalkboard. God it was such an arousing thought, that he had a huge and throbbing problem and he was halfway to releasing.

A knock was heard and everyone turned to the door and Nurse Joy quickly stalked in and handed Dawn a small crinkled letter. And exited as quietly as she came in. Surveying the class, they all immediately jumped back to work and she opened the letter.  
"**Dawn,  
I know it's been hard this year, taking a job and I'm away as well. I know you go home every holiday and few weekend, but the next holiday coming, I hope we can meet. I'm coming back my dearest, and I'll be waiting by Lake Verity for you.  
Lucas" **  
She blushed immensely, as walked to her desk and gently placed the letter down on her desk. Her boyfriend Lucas, was coming home. She hadn't seem him for 3 months. Hadn't touched, kissed, felt for 3 whole months. And was extremely happy to see two people that she cared about in the world.

Kenny secretly stole glances as he scribbled the long and detailed notes on the chalkboard and growled. He could only imagine two things:  
1. Her boyfriend had good news  
2. She was given a raise or there was extra money handed to her.

Sure, Kenny didn't mind Miss Dawn Hikari coming from a plain background. It didn't stop her from becoming incredibly smart and ravishing. Back to the letter, he could only think of option n.o 1: the boyfriend. He noticed that her mother sent her a letter every week in the morning. He didn't understand why but the idea of Miss Dawn Hikari having a boyfriend annoyed him to no end. Whoever he was, was a lucky bastard for grabbing her before anyone else could. But like all men, Kenny was extremely possessive over women he was infatuated with. And he always got what others wanted.

Dawn brushed off her skirt and saw most of the students waiting, and turned around to rub off the chalk and finish the lesson.

"Okay class! Let's finish off with some questions. Test what you know. Close your books and put them away in your bags"  
She sat perched on her desk, and clapped her hands together, to get attention from the class

"So theoretically out of the starter types for a starter trainer which element Pokémon is best for the trainer? And why?"

"Water!" Someone suddenly called

"Yes and why?"

"Because water beats fire, and water has a 60% chance of succeeding grass types if it is trained well and a higher success rate against up at grass types when trained to high levels."

"Well done." She looked at the class again and noticed a certain student who was off on a day dream. He was staring dazedly at her and hadn't even put away his books. They were still open, with a pen in his hand!

"Kenny! Mr Kengo? Are you even listening?"  
He was still in a daydream, and barely realised he was being called back into reality.

"Sorry, ye-yes Miss?"

"Well as you were too busy daydreaming, when I said you had to focus you can have extra prep." She commanded.

"I will see you after class to arrange times and work"

The class "ohed" and "burns" flung into the air.  
The bell rang sharp and clear, and everyone gratefully picked up their bags and trudged out of the classroom, all trying to get out of the door all at once. Kenny's friend Barry patted Kenny on the back, giving him a sympathetic look and trailed out of the classroom. The students now free from school, could be heard, causing a racket in the school waited patiently for Kenny to pack up things. He rose, and tucked in his chair and walk to stand directly in front of Dawn.

He was simply enormous. He was extremely tall, well she was rather small and seemed delicate, but boys were like weeds. Strong, tall and annoying. She felt like a young school girl, simply by looking up at his stature.

She always had crushed on tall guys,she felt attraction and comfort in tall guys. They gave off safety and protection, it warmed to her. She had to admit, Kenny was very handsome, tall and dark haired. Obviously he was a student and she was the teacher, it was definitely taboo.

"Well this saturday and next saturday coming, you can do the prep. Or you can do it now and next friday. Either way, you're doing your punishment." She stared up at the student and her eyebrows furrowed when she saw a smirk.  
A damed smirk, on his handsome yet arrogant face.

"I don't think that's fair Miss Hikari, I was only thinking." He said, moving closer towards the little teacher. He still had that cocky smirk. She didn't know why but it made her feel.. Aroused. He excluded confidence and she found that extremely attractive, cockiness and confidence. That smirk made her panties a little moist.

She noticed the sudden closeness and tried to move away. However was not able to, as she had no where to move back into. She pushed herself further into the table.  
Kenny lent down towards her ear and finished his sentence

"Thinking about a certain, alluring teacher, and what I could do to her" licking her earlobe.  
She jumped at the sudden warmness, and clamped her mouth from the moan she made. He chuckled at the reaction, she was just too cute. Dawn automatically pushed Kenny from his chest, and instantly regretted it as she found herself against the chalkboard.  
Hands pinned up above her head, and her lips attacked. His rough, chapped lips against her soft lips. He traced her lips over and over, relishing in their smoothness and driving Dawn crazy. Until she moaned quietly, and they tangled tongues. He was growing harder, at this contact, so hard it was almost painful.

After her mind that was cleared by the cloud of lust she pulled away. Looking away, embarrassed, blushing profoundly.

"This-this is wrong. You're a student and I'm-I'm a teacher." She realised and turned to face Kenny.

"We shouldn't be doing this... Also I have a boyfriend" she whispered, looking down.  
Kenny held her chin and made her look into his eyes. They were dark, almost black with emotion.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked quietly

"Ye-yes" Dawn hoped this would deter him away from her.

"So why would you make that moan? If you had a boyfriend, wouldn't you think about him, day and night. Every second of every minute, of every hour of every day?" He asked, making her doubt.  
She blushed harder, opening and closing her delectable little mouth. He enjoyed seeing her like this, and her tiny mouth was making suggestive shapes, and groaned inwardly, as his problem throbbed.  
He huskily whispered in her little ear

"If I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't let you go, ever. I would have you every day, 24/7. I would ravish you until my hips ached and I would make sure you couldn't even remember your own name." He promised, making her whimper.  
He nipped down her neck, making her skin burn, and her panties wetter. She whined at the contact, it was teasingly little, and she wanted more. He grinned against her graceful neck, this was what he dreamed. She would be under his control, he would command her, and he could have his wicked way with her. His short pants fanned her neck, as he found his erection hard to forget as he was whispering sweet, profanities in her ears.

"I wouldn't let you leave my house, knowing what you do to other men. I would be too jealous" he confessed.  
She groaned, she was extremely turned on by his possessiveness, her hips were rotating themselves, trying to find friction.

"Ke-Kenny pur-purlease." She pleaded.

"You don't understand what goes on under half the tables. At least every male in your classroom had thought about you naked. With your cute outfits. So fucking innocent and sweet. When in fact in this very classroom, there will at least be a few boners over you. Do you know how much you turn me on?" Kenny growled, as he took her hand and placed it on his clothed erection. Her cool, tiny hand made small contact and he hissed with pleasure.  
She pushed her head back against the chalkboard, her head was swimming in pleasure. It was flesh and bone but how could it be hard like a rock? Her head had a sudden brainwave, she brought her rotating and desperate hips to his erection, moving on top, creating delicious sensations.  
He thrusted into her hips, as she grinding down on him. Her hands were threaded into his hair, her face contorted in sweet pleasure. Her mouth was right next to his ear

"Hhaaaahhh, hah, ahhh"  
He wanted more of her. This was more than he ever dreamed of, her cute voice, her hair smelt like peaches and mango, her skin irresistibly smooth and satin-like. Everything about her screamed, femininity. He remembered vaguely that she enjoyed his growled whispers in her ear.

"You love this don't you?"

"Haaaahhh, hummmnn."

"You love the fact that your boyfriend is two regions away and that you're screwing around with a student don't you" he whispered, clutching her hair. There was no response, as she was whimpering too much. She was too induced by pleasure to care.

"You love being a bad girl, doing forbidden things. It feels good to be bad doesn't it? Always the innocent little thing, hiding a sexy vixen under your cute teacher attire." He huskily whispered, as his hand crept under her skirt.

She couldn't get enough, it had been so long since she had been intimate with a male. She tried to think of Lucas, but her lust overtook her brain, and let herself go.

She pulled at his shirt, the buttons popped undone, placing her cool hands on his tanned and toned chest. Pushing him back into the table. He on the other hand had simply ripped off her shirt and lowered his head into her bountiful, pale breasts. Pulling off her lacy blue bra, he found her nipples pert and ready. He ran his tongue over and over, making her cry, and her hand clench in his hair. She ran her nails down his chest, setting his skin on fire. She deftly undid his trousers, lowering her hand to his erection. Noticing her motive Kenny grasped her legs and pulled them apart, so she straddled him, and his long fingers crept up.  
He found her panties delectably moist and grinned, at how soaked they were. Pinching the sides of her panties he carefully slid them down her long, ivory legs. Now his fingers met hot, slick heat of her sex. Dawn threw her head back in ecstasy as he plunged his fingers into her sex. Finding that she made sexier noises and whines, he plunged in faster, making her cry and beg.

"Ken-Ke-Kenny P-P-Pl-Please. More."

"More what?"

"I-I-I want more of yo-You." She shuddered pleasurably.

"That's better" he smirked, making her fall into submission with just his fingers. He groaned as she became instantly wetter, his fingers dripping of her essence.

"Someone likes my fingers" he teased, as he plunged in harder and faster. He found her g-spot in a few thrusts, then relentlessly tapped against it making her juices spill out faster.

"AHH tttooo muuch. Too much!" She screamed, trying to steady his hand but her body was becoming numb with pleasure.

"Cum for me. Yeah, be a good girl and cum for me." He sweetly persuaded her, nibbling on her ear, slightly on her neck.  
She instantly released as he said, letting the waves of pleasure roll over.  
His hand was covered with her essence and stuck his fingers into her mouth "taste yourself love" her small tongue carefully licked and flicked around his fingers arousing him further.

An idea struck him, as his lover was enjoying the pleasure, he picked up Dawn and placed her on her desk, legs open, where he could see her pretty little pussy. Grinning mischievously he sat at the very front desk waiting for his teacher to come back into reality.

"Ke-Kenny what-"

"I want you to make yourself cum on that very desk without me" he grinned as her mouth opened slightly in shock.

"Uhh, but I don't know-"

"Well you will when you try. Go on" he goaded her.  
She peeled of her skirt, so she was completely naked, and her hands trailed lightly over her breasts. Tweaking her nipples, pulling at them, making her arch her back slightly. She felt more wild now, maybe because someone was watching and she had to put on a show.  
Kenny had to give it to her, watching her pleasure herself was extremely hot. This image of his beautifully sweet teacher, fucking herself, in front of him, crying HIS name, and it was all for him. He would die with this image forever with him. His breaths came in short pants, he was close to blowing his cool.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Dawn." He chanted under his breath as he stroked his cock whilst watching Dawn.  
Her one hand slithered down to meet her over-sensitive puffy clit. She threw her head back as her fingers were slowly covered in her arousal. She found more pleasure down _there_. Eventually she left her breasts and focused on her clit. She thrusted her fingers faster, crying out

"KEEEEENNNNNYY!" Her fluids spilled onto the finely polished oak table. Kenny's hand was completely covered with his arousal, as he gritted his teeth, as he was close to spilling all of it, but painfully kept his control.

"Fuck Dawn that was so mother fucking hot." He rasped out. He crooked a finger at her to signal her to come to him. She walked slowly to him, and he grabbed her hips, so she sank onto his long, thick cock, with her back to him. She groaned, but it turned into a scream as she didn't get to control the pace, he thrusted in fast and hard. She had no chance to recover, and her body was already numb. His thrusts were so strong her breasts jiggled at every thrust.

"Uhhh, wahh... Ahhhh... KENNY! Ahhh!"  
He grunted, as sweat dripped down his face. She was so small, delicate and tight. He slammed into her, grinding his teeth, trying not to let out a moan. She seemed to love it hard and rough, as he was writhing in pleasure in his arms. He felt the vice like grip, on his erection as he felt her release. Panting he shot his load in her too, her walls milking him for his worth.  
He pulled her drooping head back, so her ear was right next to her.

"You're a dirty whore aren't you?"

"Huuuhh?" Slightly confused, as she tried to regain her normal breathing pace.

"I'll show you what I do with little sluts like you" he purred and he stood up, whilst he was still inside her, and held her by her legs and walked to the desk. She instinctively grasped the table and her feet met the ground. So she was bent at a 90 degree angle.  
He slowly pulled out, then smacked right into her. His balls smacked against her clit, as he grunted

"Shit, shit, fuck Dawn, how the fuck are you still tight?"

"Ahhh, ooahhh, uwahh!"

"Fucking beautiful. Such a fucking tease."he growled. He smacked her ass, and surprisingly he felt her squeeze a little tighter.

"Does the bitch like being smacked like a bad girl? Do you like being punished?" He teased as he fucked her harder as she cried out.

"Y-YES!"

"Always the quiet ones" he chuckled. Smacking her twice causing her to explode over him. He continued to thrust harder, pulling at her hips for deeper penetration

"Fucking innocent, so fucking sweet" he cursed to himself and growled as he released.

After a half an hour they began to dress. They quickly found their clothes. Dawn had an even bigger blush as she dressed away from Kenny. Kenny chuckled at her cute innocence, and found himself aroused slightly.  
She had her hand on the handle, trying to leave quietly, but her back met the wooden door and looked up to Kenny's smouldering gaze.

"Leaving so soon? And without a kiss?"  
Why did she feel aroused again?

"This. Th-This was not meant to be." She stuttered.

"And you're supposed to imagine your boyfriend gave you all that pleasure?" He mocked, his eyes trailing her pink little mouth. Just an hour ago that mouth was wrapped around his fingers, groaning, screaming his name in ecstasy.

"Because I seemed to remember that you were screaming MY name whilst I finger fucked you. MY name was called as you pleasured yourself. MY name was moaned as I fucked you into oblivion" he whispered seductively, his knee parted her legs, up against her sex. He could feel the heat radiating from her nether regions.

"Hahh" she whined. Her breaths becoming uneven. She took a deep breath through her nose, inhaling his intoxicating scent. He smelled of sex and cologne, it was incredibly tantalising, so much that she was aroused further.

"See how your body is reacting to me? And so quickly." He cupped her breast, with a grin, languidly rolling his thumb over her nipple, through her bra and shirt.

"Ohh... Mmm... Stop"

"No, you don't understand how much you effect me" he growled angrily. He pressed his groin into her thigh, he was already hard again, making Dawn dizzy pleasure. "Break up with your boyfriend" he demanded, pressing his forehead against hers, his dark eyes boring into hers. Noses smooshed into each other.

"ahhh" she was unable to respond.

"You screamed my name when I fucked you. I brought you over the edge of pleasure. You are no one else's. All mine to ravish, fuck, love. Break up with him." commanding her, as he kissed her jaw. It felt like déjà vu, his dominance and possessiveness was killing her.

"All mine. Mine. Mine. Mine" he mused to himself between each kiss.

"I-I-I have to leave" she groaned, regrettably, eyes closing slowly as she was given an almost bruising kiss. And slid out of the door and out of his dangerously intoxicating presence.  
Kenny ran his fingers through his hair, moaned that it was hard to walk with a hard on. Walking to get his bag, he found on top of his bag was a pair of

Lacy

Blue

Panties.  
He picked them up by the end of his finger and looked out of the classroom window and saw Miss Dawn Hikari walking across the courtyard.  
She was walking without her panties. Her moist, wet pussy, that was created by him, was walking around school without panties. He groaned with his head against the window, imaging Dawn pleasuring herself, and the wonderful feeling of her slick, hot, sex wrapped tightly around him.

"Shit, shit, mother fucking tease" he cursed, stroking his cock. As he was doing this, he tucked her lacy panties into his back pocket.

* * *

_I hoped you liked reading this, as much as I wrote this. I might make another chapter about his jealously and there is another plot to that. So tell me if I should make another chapter.  
Well sorry it's a little rusty, I'm starting my brain with new plots and stories. XD Sorry if my Lemon was too long and ridiculously long and awful. Also I'm sorry for the start, it was a little slow, but I have to start somewhere. :p and I'm am very sorry for any mistakes!  
Read and review.  
Also tell me if I should write that second chapter!  
Talk later  
Chang  
Xxx_


End file.
